


Australian Desire

by Longliveianthony



Category: Ianthony - Fandom
Genre: American - Freeform, Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Australian Accent, BoyxBoy, Gay Sex, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Romance, blowjob, desires, fan fiction, handjob, smosh - Freeform, surfer boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longliveianthony/pseuds/Longliveianthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony is an Australian surfer boy Ian is an American surfer boy one day the two boys meet at a surfing competition they instantly hit it off once they hang out and get to know each other more Ian confesses his feelings for Anthony on the beach Anthony only kisses Ian in response they have been dating for a month are they planning on going all the way are they both ready for the challenge</p><p> Read to find out! ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australian Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Feeling of the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178582) by ????. 



> Hope you enjoy I wrote this smut for a girl who didn't want to write smut for her story so I wrote it for her but she deleted the story and I thought the smut was pretty good so I decided to post it on here to share with all of you :)

Anthony and, I were cuddling in bed we took a short nap together. Lucky for me, I woke up with a boner. Anthony's arms were wrapped around my waist. While my hand was rested on his bare chest. I wanted something to happen to help take care of my hard-on, handjob, blowjob anything that'll help, nothing too intimate though I'm not ready for that quite yet. I hesitantly began to kiss Anthony's neck trying to find his sweet spot. I heard him moan softly from above me. I smirked against the sensitive skin continuing to lick and suck his neck. "What are you doing babe?" Anthony moaned softly in his sexy Australian accent. "I want to do something, 'fun'" I replied looking up at him seductively. Anthony's eyes went wide with shock at what I had just said. So you wanna fuck?..." Anthony asked while smirking sexily his voice trailing off at the shameful words. "Nononono, not yet I'm not ready for that just yet maybe some other time babe" I replied smirking hoping he would still be interested. "So what do you wanna do then?" He is said smirking mysteriously. "Well I was thinking you could help me could help me take care of this..." I trailed off as I took one of his hands off my waist and set it on the bulge in my boxers Anthony smirked while looking up at me "Yeah sure babe". With that being said Anthony starts rubbing my member through my boxers. My breathing hitched as the sensation from his hand sent pleasurable shivers throughout my body. I moan softly at his touch. Anthony smirked tracing his index finger up to the waistband of my boxers. Hooking a finger underneath of it and tugging them down to my ankles. I kicked my boxers all the way off leaving me completely exposed. Anthony took a hold of my stiff member stroking slowly just to torture me. I bit my lip trying to stifle my moans. Anthony got on top of me straddling me still stroking my member and nipped and bit my neck in search of my sweet spot.

When he found it I sucked in a breath, from the pleasurable sensations that jolted throughout my entire body. I allowed a breathy moan escaped my part and lips as I bucked into Anthony's hand. Anthony smirked against the sensitive skin and bit down sucking, hard leaving a purplish love bite behind. Anthony took his hands completely off of me, I whimpered at the loss of contact. He got on his knees still on the bed and slid his shorts off revealing his navy blue boxers. I bit my lip just looking at Anthonys sexy body practically made me drool with want. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down on top of me roughly. I needed to feel his body against mine. We both groaned as my exposed member and, his clothed one rubbed together. He was indeed hard just as I was. I slip my hands under the waistband of his boxers and squeezed his ass roughly making him moan. "Jeez a little eager aren't we, babe?" Anthony said into the kiss panting slightly. "I just can't help it your unbelievably sexy" I smirked pulling him into another heated kiss slipping his boxers down. He moaned as I slapped his ass, hard. Hard enough to leave a mark. Anthony pulled away from the kiss to pull my t shirt off. He licked from my jawline to my nipple licking around it and biting the hardened nub gently every now and then. I threw my head back and groaned hoping he would go lower. Anthony pressed kisses down my chest all the way down to my pelvic bone, stopping. I grabbed a fistful of his dark brown locks urging him to go lower to fulfill my sexual desires. He took my member into his hand, and started stroking once again. He added a kiss to the head of my member, I moan quietly whimpering practically begging him to continue at this point. He took the head of my 9 inch member into his mouth swirling his tongue around it. The warmth from his mouth was overwhelming, I tighten my grip on his hair tugging on the strands making him moan around the head of my member creating pleasurable vibrations. I moaned slightly. Anthony went deeper down my member. He hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking faster down my shaft making me scream out in pleasure. I bucked my hips thrusting in the Anthonys mouth. I felt the familiar knot growing in the pit of my stomach making me groan as I talked his hair again making him moan. Anthony suddenly deep throated my entire shaft pushing me over the edge. Ecstasy filled my body as I came into Antony's mouth moaning loudly. He released his mouth from my member swallowing my cum panting heavily a string of saliva connecting from Anthony's mouse to tip of my member. He pulled me into a sloppy deep kiss, I could taste my own bitter cum as our tongues nudged together. Anthony pulled away from the kiss looking into my ocean blue eyes with his beautiful Coco brown orbs. "Care to return the favor, babe?" I suddenly glanced I down seeing he was fully hard precum dripping from the tip. I looked up to his brown eyes again, grinning. "Of course!" I replied taking his member into my one hand stroking gently just as he did with me to torture me. I just really hope no one is in the house right now, that would be embarrassing...


End file.
